


Imprisoned

by BetaDraconis



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, BAMF Uchiha Sasuke, Blood and Injury, Bottom Uzumaki Naruto, Dark, Drama, Friendship, Gangs, Humor, Hurt Uchiha Sasuke, Hurt Uzumaki Naruto, Love/Hate, M/M, Mad Sasuke, Naive Naruto, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Possessive Behavior, Prison, Protective Uchiha Sasuke, Rape Aftermath, Rape/Non-con Elements, Slow Burn, Top Uchiha Sasuke, Violence, poor naruto
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-17 16:20:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28977294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BetaDraconis/pseuds/BetaDraconis
Summary: Ein Klassentreffen und zu viel Alkohol führen zu ungeahnten Folgen. Naruto und Sasuke kommen sich in die Haare. Ihre Auseinandersetzung gerät außer Kontrolle und sie müssen vors Gericht, welches die jungen Männer zu einer Freiheitsstrafe verurteilt. Wie kommen die beiden zurecht? Werden sie in so schwierigen Zeiten über ihre Differenzen hinweg sehen können und zusammen halten oder heißt es: Einer gegen alle?WARNUNG: Diese Geschichte ist nichts für zarte Gemüter! Tags beachten!
Relationships: Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto, Uzumaki Naruto/Other(s)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 1





	1. Wiedersehen macht Freude

**Author's Note:**

> Hallo liebe Leser! :3 
> 
> Ich weiß, AO3 ist unter deutschen Lesern nicht wirklich bekannt/beliebt, aber vll stoßt ja der ein oder andere Leser doch noch über die Story :3
> 
> Wichtig zu sagen wäre, dass diese FF bereits auf FF.de bis zum 18ten Kapitel gepostet wurde, wo sie seither leider vergammelt >.< Ich möchte die Story dennoch weiter schreiben und beenden, weswegen ich sie erst einmal hier überarbeitet posten werde. 
> 
> Das war's auch wieder und somit viel Spaß beim Lesen <3

Wiedersehen macht Freude

"Beeil dich, Naruto! Wir kommen zu spät!" Genervt hatte Sakura ihre Arme verschränkt und wippte währenddessen unruhig mit ihrem Fuß. "Wieder einmal!" fügte sie noch hinzu.

"Gib mir noch ne' Minute!" kam es gedämpft aus dem Badezimmer und das Mädchen verdrehte bloß die Augen. Von wegen eine Minute! Seufzend ließ sie sich auf das Bett sinken und betrachtete derweil das übliche Chaos, das in Naruto's Wohnung herrschte. Überall lagen Klamotten verteilt, Geschirr sowie Essensreste. Und Staub gewischt wurde wohl auch das letzte Mal … Sakura fuhr mit ihrem Finger über das kleine Nachtkästchen neben dem Bett. "Noch nie." betrachtete sie grummelnd die Staubschicht an ihrem Finger.

"Also von mir aus können wir los!" Sakura sah von ihrem Finger auf und blickte zu ihrem blonden Freund. Naruto stand mit hinter dem Kopf verschränkten Armen und einem breiten Grinsen im Gesicht vor ihr. Er hatte sich für heute Abend für eine schwarze enge Hose und ein orangenes T-Shirt, dass sich schön an seinen schmäleren, aber dennoch definierten Körper schmiegte, entschieden. Es stand ihm sehr gut.

"Hat ja lange genug gedauert." schmunzelte die Rosahaarige.

"Na hör mal, für unser Klassentreffen muss ich mich doch heraus putzen! Immerhin sind drei ganze Jahre vergangen! Ich bin schon so gespannt, die anderen zu sehen, echt jetzt!"

************************************

Als Treffpunkt des Klassentreffens wurde die "Locko Bar" ausgewählt. Es war erst gegen 21:30 Uhr, als die Beiden eintrafen und deshalb noch recht wenig los. Aus diesem Grund dauerte es nicht lange ihre alten Schulkameraden ausfindig zu machen. Eine kleinere Gruppe von Menschen stand bei den Tischen in der hinteren Ecke des Lokals.

"Na, ihr lasst euch auch endlich blicken, was?" Kiba - Narutos bester Freund in der Schulzeit - kam grinsend auf die beiden zu und drückte sie herzlich. Als hätte dies eine Kettenreaktion ausgelöst, kamen ebenso Lee, Tenten, Neji und Hinata auf sie zu, um sie ebenfalls zu begrüßen. Es dauerte nicht lange und die noch relativ ruhige Bar wurde von lautem Stimmengewirr erfüllt. Gegenseitig wurde alles Mögliche erzählt, was in den letzten drei Jahren geschehen ist.

"Was hast du mit deinen Haaren gemacht?" fragte Kiba plötzlich Naruto und wuschelte ihm durch den blonden Schopf. "Sie stehen gar nicht mehr so ab, wie früher."

"Finger weg!" empörte sich Naruto, schlug Kibas Hand beiseite und strich seine Haare wieder in die rechte Position. "Ich habe so lange gebraucht sie zu glätten, echt jetzt!" Kibas Brauen huschten amüsiert nach oben und noch ehe er etwas darauf erwidern konnte, drohte Naruto: "Sag jetzt gar nichts." Die beiden mussten lachten.

"Sakuraaaaaa!!!" Ino zog beinahe die ganze Aufmerksamkeit auf sich, als sie mit ausgestreckten Armen auf das rosahaarige Mädchen zu lief und sie in eine feste Umarmung schloss. "Ach, es ist schön euch alle endlich wieder zu sehen! Ich muss dir so viel erzählen! Ich weiß gar nicht wo ich anfangen soll!" Ino löste sich während ihrem - noch harmlosen - Redefluss von Sakura, welche bereits jetzt schon innerlich mit den Augen rollte. Das blonde Mädchen hatte wahrlich ein Talent dafür ohne Punkt und Komma zu reden und dabei keine andere Personen außer sich selbst zu erwähnen.

Nach dem so ziemlich jeder jeden aus der Klasse begrüßt hatte, ließen sich die Freunde an den Tischen nieder, um sich weiter zu unterhalten. Die Musik war inzwischen lauter geworden, doch das hinderte niemanden daran ihre Gespräche fortzuführen, während sie alle an ihren Getränken nippten.

Tenten unterhielt sich mit Neji über eine Kampfsportart, die er seit Neuestem ausübte. Lee prahlte von seinem Job als Fitnesstrainer, während Hinata interessiert zuhörte. Kiba und Naruto sprachen und lachten über ihre Zeit in der Schule, in der sie so manchen Unsinn angestellt hatten. Ino erzählte Sakura .... nun ja, einfach alles. Vom Abschluss bis hin zum heutigen Treffen wurde alles detailliert geschildert. Sakura hatte schon während dem Gespräch die Hälfte nicht mitbekommen.

"Er ist da!!!" Unterbrach Ino plötzlich ihr Gerede, hüpfte aufgeregt auf ihrem Sessel herum, griff nach Sakuras Arm und drückte diesen fest, während sie quietschend wiederholte. "Er ist da!" Sakura sah das Mädchen im ersten Moment verständnislos an, aber nachdem sie dem Blick der anderen Leute folgte, war die Aufregung mehr, als nur klar. Nach drei Jahren hatte sich auch dieser Umstand nicht geändert. Sasuke Uchiha hatte gerade erst die Bar betreten, als auch schon eine kleine Gruppe von Mädchen um ihn herum tänzelte.

"Woah, was soll denn das!?" beschwerte sich Naruto, als Ino ihren Hintern regelrecht in sein Gesicht drückte, um schnellst möglichst vorbei zu kommen und sich folglich der Meute um Sasuke herum anschließen zu können. Natürlich war der Blonde der letzte am Tisch, der den Grund der Aufregung noch nicht mitbekommen hatte. Doch auch das änderte sich, als er Ino verständnislos hinterher starrte. Sein Blick erstarrte für einige Sekunden, als er das Gesicht seines ehemaligen Rivalen aus der Schulzeit erblickte. Doch im nächsten Moment schnalzte er bloß mit der Zunge und verdrehte die Augen. "War ja klar, dass der wieder so einen Aufstand machen muss." meinte er belustigt.

"Das wird sich wohl nie ändern." schmunzelte Neji mit dem Blick ebenfalls wie alle anderen am Tisch zu Sasuke gewandt. "Ob es auch heute wieder zu einer legendären Auseinandersetzungen kommen wird, Naruto?" grinste Kiba und klopfte dem Blonden auf die Schulter. "Von wegen!" rief der Uzumaki grinsend und laut. "Auf so einen Kinderkram lass ich mich doch nicht mehr ein! Ich bin seit damals viel erwachsener geworden!"

"Ach, bist du das, huh?"

Die Stimme nah an seinem Ohr ließ sein Grinsen augenblicklich erstarren. Abrupt wandte er seinen Kopf zur Seite und erwiderte den überheblichen Blick. "Sasuke." stellte er nüchtern fest und setzte ein Lächeln auf, das jedoch mehr einer Fratze glich. Der Uchiha legte - man könnte sagen freundschaftlich - den Arm um Naruto. "Also, ich sehe immer noch den selben, vorlauten Trottel von damals." spöttelte er schmunzelnd und auch die anderen am Tisch mussten leise lachen. Diese Szene begann eins zu eins wie damals in ihrer Schulzeit.

Naruto gab ein falsches Lachen von sich. Auch wenn das hier auf andere harmlos und lustig wirkte, so wusste es der Uzumaki besser. Denn Sasukes Aussage war kein Scherz. Das war es nie und nur aus reiner Provokation gab er seine Meinung über Naruto mit solch einem dämlichen, überheblichen Grinsen im Gesicht preis. Und allein dieser Umstand brachte ihn zum Rasen. Immer schon so gewesen. Aber Naruto belehrte sich eines Besseren. Er war schließlich kein pubertierender Jugendlicher mehr, der sich auf so einen Unsinn einlassen würde. Er würde das anders regeln. Mit Worten. Wie Erwachsene das halt tun.

"Und wie ich sehe, bist du wohl auch noch derselbe, überhebliche Angeber von damals geblieben." Sasukes Brauen schwangen amüsiert nach oben. Er ließ von Naruto ab und lachte verächtlich. "Selbst dein Konter ist lahm geblieben. Genau wie du." meinte er lässig und klopfte Naruto noch auf die Schulter, ehe er sich den anderen der Klasse widmete, um diese zu begrüßen.

"Deinem Gesichtsausdruck nach zu urteilen-" setzte Neji an. "-lässt er dich doch nicht ganz so kalt, hm?"

Naruto schnaubte. "Na hör mal! So leicht bringt der mich nicht aus der Fassung." Er verschränkte die Arme trotzig ineinander. "Ich sagte doch, auf so einen Kinderkram lasse ich mich nicht mehr ein. Sasuke kann mir gar nichts, echt jetzt!"

***** Monate später *****

"Die Anklagepunkte lauten: Fahrlässige Körperverletzung, Körperverletzung mit schweren Dauerfolgen, Sachbeschädigung sowie Widerstand gegen die Staatsgewalt."

Naruto blickte von seinen Händen auf und starrte in das Gesicht des Richters vor sich. Er schluckte schwer und wandte sich anschließend dem schwarzhaarigen Mann neben sich zu. Sasuke wirkte zu seiner Verwunderung äußerst ruhig und gelassen. Ganz im Gegensatz zu ihm. Der Blonde vergrub sein Gesicht in den Händen.

Wie konnte es nur so weit kommen? 


	2. Das Urteil

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sasukes und Narutos Urteil und wie es dazu kam. 
> 
> Bonus: Willkommensmarsch!

Das Urteil

"Ihr Name ist Akira Watanabe. Sie sind 34 Jahre alt, ledig, haben keine Kinder und arbeiten in der "Locko Bar" als Vollzeitkellnerin."

"Ja, das ist richtig."

"Sie hatten am Freitag, den 25. Juli Dienst in besagter Bar und sind somit Zeuge der Geschehnisse."

"Ja."

"Können Sie uns jene Geschehnisse erläutern?"

"Natürlich. An jenem Abend war sehr viel los. Ich habe die Auseinandersetzung recht spät mitbekommen. Ich dachte mir anfangs auch nichts dabei. Die Angeklagten waren schließlich sehr betrunken und führten nur eine verbale Auseinandersetzung. Das war nichts Unübliches. Der blonde Mann war dann aber schon so betrunken, dass er sogar gegen einen Tisch gefallen ist. Und von da an wurde es schlimmer. Es ging auch alles relativ schnell. Ich habe dann nur wirklich mitbekommen, dass sich der blonde junge Mann auf den Anderen gestürzt und ihn zu Boden geworfen hat. Sie haben miteinander gerangelt. Zwei ihrer Freunde haben versucht die beiden zu trennen. Kurzzeitig kehrte dann auch tatsächlich wieder Ruhe ein und ich dachte es wäre vorbei. Doch dann ging das Gezanke weiter und die Beiden wieder aufeinander los. Ich weiß nicht, wer begonnen hat, aber es artete derartig aus, dass es unmöglich war die Beiden zu trennen. Sie haben... überhaupt nicht auf die Umgebung oder andere geachtet. Ein Mädchen wollte sich zwischen die beiden stellten und wurde dabei selbst verletzt. Nicht einmal das haben sie bemerkt. Die Beiden waren so auf sich selbst fokussiert und einfach rücksichtslos in jeglicher Hinsicht. Die Bar war verwüstet... überall lagen zerbrochene Gläser und Sessel herum. Sie warfen sich gegenseitig gegen und auf die Tische und... Ein weiterer Mann wollte diesem Unsinn dann Einhalt gebieten, wurde jedoch von ihnen gestoßen. Ich glaube er fiel mit dem Rücken auf einen Barhocker. Da wurde es mir zu viel und ich rief die Polizei."

"Danke, Frau Watanabe. Können Sie mir noch sagen, wie hoch der Schaden des Lokals ist?"

"Im Moment liegen wir bei 5000 Euro."

"Keine weiteren Fragen."

*****************

"Sakura Haruno. 21 Jahre alt, ledig, keine Kinder."

"Korrekt."

"Können Sie uns sagen, von wo Sie diese Verletzung an der Nase haben?"

"..."

"Frau Haruno?"

"Ich wollte zwischen Naruto und Sasuke gehen, aber... Naruto hat mich nicht gesehen und mir unabsichtlich eine mit dem Ellenbogen verpasst. Es war aber wirklich-"

"Was war die Folge des Schlages?"

".... Nasenbeinbruch..."

"Und wie sieht die Behandlung hierfür aus?"

"Ein-Eine Operation... meine Atemwege waren beeinträchtigt."

"Danke, Frau Haruno."

******

"Ihr Name ist Nami Hyakutake. Sie sind verheiratet und Mutter von zwei Kindern."

"Das ist richtig."

"Sie und Ihr Mann waren am Abend des 25. Julis in jener Bar anwesend."

"Ja."

"Und wie wir bereits gehört haben, hat Ihr Mann versucht zu helfen und jene Auseinandersetzung zu unterbrechen."

"Ja."

"Würden Sie die Geschehnisse erläutern?"

"Mein Mann und ich haben zugesehen, wie die anfängliche, noch harmlose Streiterei zwischen zwei betrunkenen Männern immer mehr ausartete. Wir wollten uns da eigentlich auch raus halten. Irgendwann wurde es jedoch wirklich störend. Der blonde Mann war so betrunken, dass er sogar gegen unseren Tisch gefallen ist. Dann beruhigte sich die Lage wieder, nur um anschließend völlig außer Kontrolle zu geraten... Ich meine... eine Bierflaschen wurde sogar in unsere Richtung geworfen. Da stand mein Mann schließlich auf und ging auf die Männer zu. Ihre, ich schätze einmal Freunde, wussten sich zu dem Zeitpunkt wohl auch nicht mehr zu helfen. Versuchten mal hier und da die Beiden zu trennen. Mein Mann wollte dabei helfen, doch im Gerangel wurde er von den Männern gestoßen oder geschlagen, ich weiß es nicht mehr... und das so heftig, dass er nach hinten stolperte und anschließend mit dem Rücken auf einen Barhocker fiel. Er... er konnte nicht einmal mehr aufstehen. Ich blieb in dem Chaos an seiner Seite, bis zum Eintreffen der Rettungskräfte."

"Gibt es Folgen des Sturzes?"

"...Ja.... eine Wirbelsäulenverletzung ... es sind zwar keine Knochen betroffen, aber trotzdem hat er sich durch die Prellung das Rückenmark verletzt."

"Ist hierbei mit Dauerfolgen zu rechnen?"

"Vermutlich ... Durch diese Verletzung kann die Funktion des Rückens eingeschränkt werden und nachfolgende Lähmungen auftreten...."

"Wie hoch ist die Wahrscheinlichkeit einer Lähmung in Ihrem Fall?"

"...80 %..."

******

"Chefinspektor Hayato Misaki Takeshita, 42 Jahre alt, verheiratet, Vater von einem Kind."

"Richtig."

"Sie waren zusammen mit ihrem Kollegen, Kaito Osaka, die erst eintreffende Streife?"

"Ja."

"Schildern Sie uns bitte den Verlauf der Amtshandlung."

"Mein Kollege und ich haben per Funk die Meldung über eine Bar Schlägerei bekommen. Wir fuhren hin und waren überhaupt nicht vorbeireitet auf die Szene, die sich uns bot. Wir konnten innerhalb weniger Sekunden mindestens zwei Verletzte ausfindig machen, das Lokal war verwüstet und die Angeklagten schlugen sich gegenseitig. Wir reagierten sofort und gingen auf die Verursacher zu, um sie festzunehmen. Es war klar, dass das nicht ohne Gegenwehr möglich sein würde. Wir schafften es die beiden auseinander zu halten. Doch als ich dem Schwarzhaarigen die Handschellen anlegen wollte, packte dieser auf einmal mein Handgelenk, verdrehte es und zwang mich somit auf den Boden. Er verdrehte meinen Arm so sehr hinter den Rücken, dass ich starke Schmerzen im Arm verspürte und ihn auch nicht mehr bewegen konnte. Im Nachhinein stellte sich heraus, dass er gebrochen war. Ich konnte gegen Ende noch sehen, dass der Schwarzhaarige wieder auf den Blonden zuging, meinen Kollegen beiseite schubste, und die Prügelei fortsetzte. Wir forderten umgehend nach Verstärkung - erst dann haben wir es geschafft die Beiden festzunehmen."

"Keine weiteren Fragen."

*****************

Nervös wippte Naruto mit dem Fuß, knetete seine Finger und biss sich auf die Unterlippe. Sein schlechtes Gewissen drohte ihn beinahe zu übermannen. Er besaß kaum eine klare Erinnerung zu jenem Abend und konnte sich gar nicht vorstellen, sich so aufgeführt zu haben. Naja, er und Sasuke. Wie schon so oft in den letzten Stunden sah er zu seinem Nebenmann. Wie konnte der immer noch so ruhig bleiben?

"Erheben Sie sich."

Naruto und alle anderen im Saal standen auf, als sich der Richter hinter das Pult stellte . In der einen Hand hielt er eine Akte, in der anderen einen Hammer.

"Das Gericht befindet die Angeklagten, Uzumaki Naruto und Uchiha Sasuke, im Sinne der Anklagepunkte der Straftatbestände nach §85, §88, §125 sowie §269, für schuldig. Sie werden hiermit zu einer Freiheitsstrafe von 4 Jahren verurteilt, davon 5 Monate bedingt."

Wie in Zeitlupe folgte Naruto dem Hammer der auf das Pult aufschlug. Der Schlag, noch einige Male widerhallend, verdeutlichte ihm das Urteil erbarmungslos. 

... 4 Jahre? ... Gefängnis?

"Die Verhandlung ist geschlossen." 

Hilfesuchend wandte er sich an Sasuke, doch sein Blick blieb unerwidert. Selbst von der Seite konnte man dem Schwarzhaarigen keinerlei Gefühlsregung ansehen. Da war ... einfach nichts. Fast schon panisch drehte Naruto sich um, suchte nach dem mitleidigen Augenpaar seiner Freundin. Sakuras Ausdruck war herzzerreißend und kurz wusste er nicht, um wessentwillen er sich eigentlich so hilflos fühlte. Ein fester Griff am Arm drückte ihm die harsche Realität auf, die viel zu plötzlich auf ihn einschlug. Ihm nicht einmal einen klaren Gedanken, geschweige einen Moment der Verarbeitung lassen konnte. Die Handschellen um seine Arm- und Beingelenke waren kalt und schwer. Abermals sah er zu Sasuke, mit selbigem, ignoranten Ergebnis. Und obwohl sie Beide das gleiche Schicksal ereilte, war es doch, als wäre Naruto der einzig Leidtragende. 

********************

Naruto saß in einem alten, verwahrlosten Bus und sah aus dem vergitterten Fenster hinaus. Vor einer gefühlten Stunde zogen noch lebhafte Bilder von Menschen und diversen Gebäuden an ihm vorbei. Und jetzt sah er nichts anderes, als weite Felder, die ihm deutlich machten, wie fern er seiner Heimatstadt sein musste.

Er richtete seinen Blick nach vorne, musterte die Insassen und deren Gesichter, die Selbiges zu erwarten hatten. Sasuke war nicht darunter. Narutos Blick fiel dann zur Seite und auf seinen Nebenmann - Nein - Nicht Mann. Der Typ hatte eher die Statur eines Bären. Und dem Geräusch, das seiner Kehle entkam, zu urteilen wohl auch jenes Gemüt. Naruto musste schlucken und richtete sich schnell wieder nach vorne, versuchte den Umstand, dass sein Nebenmann immer noch Löcher in ihn starrte, zu ignorieren. Langsam fühlte er sich unwohl in seiner Haus. Presste die Lippen zusammen und überlegte kurzzeitig dem Anderen irgendetwas zu sagen. Einfach damit er aufhörte so dämlich zu glotzen. 

Ein kurzer Seitenblick des Uzumakis entlockte dem Bären abermals ein Knurren.

Nein. Nein, er würde nichts sagen.

"Und los geht's, aussteigen, einer nach dem anderen."

Der junge Mann hatte nur am Rande mitbekommen, dass der Bus angehalten hatte. Die Erleichterung war verdammt groß. "Gott sei dank..." Nuschelte er und machte Anstalten aufzustehen. Doch der Bär rührte keinen Muskel. Die kleinen Augen natürlich immer noch auf Naruto gerichtet.

"Los Ladys, nicht einschlafen da hinten."

Jetzt erst keimte Bewegung in dem grimmigen Bär auf und Naruto hatte kurz das Bedürfnis den Wärter dafür zu umarmen. Aber das wäre selbst für seine Verhältnisse zu eigenartig.

Als der Blonde endlich aus dem Bus stieg, musste er kurz innehalten und das Anwesen betrachten, das für die nächsten 4 Jahre sein Zuhause sein würde.   
Es sah ... trostlos aus. Einfach genauso, wie man sich ein Gefängnis vorstellte. Ein grauer Häuserblock, ein paar Fenster, Drahtzaun und ein Wachturm. Das fasste es in etwa zusammen.

Ein leichter, dennoch nicht minder schmerzafter Schlag in die Rippen brachte Naruto zurück ins Hier und Jetzt. "Bewegung." Wurde er von dem Wärter und seinem Knüppel zum Weitergehen gedrängt. Allerdings erwies sich das als nicht so einfach mit den Hand- und Fußfesseln.

Erst jetzt bemerkte Naruto, dass der Eingang - eine riesige Eisentüre - bereits offen stand und die Häftlinge in einer Reihe, hintereinander in das Innere trotteten. Der Blonde war der Einzige, der noch anschließen musste. Mit schnellen Mini-Schritten holte er auf, nur um dann sein Tempo dem Vordermann anzupassen. 

Naruto nutzte nun erneut die Zeit sich umzusehen. Der Weg ins Innere des Gebäudes wurde quasi inmitten des Innenhofes platziert. Natürlich auch hier mittels Zaun durchtrennt. Links und rechts versammelten sich immer mehr Leute. Also Häftlinge. Sie jubelten, pfiffen, lachten und grölten den Neuankömmlingen zu. 

"Ah, was haben wir denn hier." Naruto folgte den klaren Worten eines älteren, schlaksigen Mann, der sich daraufhin genüsslich die Lippen leckte. "Frischfleisch!" Seine Augen wurden groß. 

"Yo, yo, yo!" Der Kopf des Jungen schwang zur gegenüberliegenden Seite. "Ja, genau du." Dieser Häftling gab schwarze, faulige Zähne preis. "Du überstehst hier keine drei Tage." Ein atemloses Lachen entkam dessen Kehle. Naruto runzelte die Brauen und wandte den Blick schnell wieder ab. Richtete diesen auch gen Boden, die darauffolgenden Zurufe weitestgehend ignorierend.

Er fühlte sich so unwohl und fehl am Platz ... Als wäre er hier in einem schlechten Film gefangen ...

Nein, ehrlich! Er hatte mal den Anfang eines Gefängnis Films gesehen, der hatte genauso begonnen. Die Busfahrt, der Willkommensmarsch und - er schluckte - die Leibesvisitation. Naruto hoffte, dass diese eben nicht so, wie im Film ablaufen würde. Geschweige denn überhaupt. Leider hatte er sich den Film nie fertig angeschaut, dann wäre er vermutlich mehr auf das Bevorstehende vorbereitet gewesen. 

Nach einer schieren Ewigkeiten kamen sie im Inneren an und stellten sich in einer Reihe zu einer bereits bestehenden Anzahl von Häftlingen dazu. Anschließend wurde die Anwesenheit jedes einzelnen überprüft. 

"Hiroto Inugami." Rief der Wärter. 

"Hier."

Naruto sah sich um und musterte die vielen, unterschiedlichen Gesichter der Mithäftlinge. Es war nicht überraschend, dass keiner wirklich sehr einladend wirkte. Umso mehr jedoch, dass Naruto anscheinend einer der Jüngeren hier war. Oder überhaupt der Jüngste? 

"Uchiha Sasuke."

"...Was...?" Keuchte Naruto, während sein Kopf noch energischer abwechselnd nach links und rechts schwang. 

"Anwesend."

Das war er! Sasuke! Er war hier! 

Erleichterung durchflutete seinen Körper. Auch wenn er ihn jetzt in der Menge vielleicht nicht finden konnte, so tat es dennoch gut zu wissen, dass- 

"LETZTER VERSUCH: UZUMAKI NARUTO!" 

"Eh- Ja! Hier!" 

Der Wärter schüttelte genervt den Kopf, ging jedoch nicht weiter darauf ein. Er hakelte vermutlich seinen Namen auf der Liste in seiner Hand ab und wandte sich anschließend den frischen Häftlingen zu.

"So Mädl's, willkommen im Hinoishi Gefängnis. Seht euch ruhig gut um, denn das wird ab heute euer neues Zuhause sein." 

**Author's Note:**

> Freue mich über jede Art von Feedback :)


End file.
